baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Spells (Baldur's Gate II)
Spells which can be cast by controllable characters are categorized into two spellbooks: the Wizard&Priest spellbook with nine different schools of magic. The Wizard spellbook has nine levels of spells and the Priest spellbook has seven levels of spells available. The intelligence of the wizard and the wisdom of a priest determine which spell levels are available to the individual. See Character Abilities for more information. Many spells can only be categorized into only one spellbook, but there are some expections and these are at different spell levels or the same level available in the different spellbooks. To cast spells, wizards&priest need spell slots, which can be filled with a spell of specific level and can only be used once. Spells assigned to slots restore themselves after resting in eithers inns or outside in the wilderness. Schools of magic This are the nine different schools of magic: *Alteration, this school has its focus on spells that alter reality in many different ways. Transmuters are specialists of this school. *Abjuration, this school focuses on many spells that may protect or offer resistance from all kinds of elements and spells that may remove some status effects on the user. An abjurer has specialised in this school. *Conjuration / Summoning, this school focuses on the conjuration of armor and creatures not related to the undead. Conjurers are those specialised in this school. *Divination, this school focuses on identifying items of magical nature, properties of creatures and protecting against creature of evil natures, traps. The specialists are called diviners. *Enchantment / Charm, this school is focused on the manipulation off the minds of any creature. Enchanters are specialists called from this school. *Evocation / Invocation, this school is around spells that summon weapons and damage inflicting spells of any element. Those who are specialised in this school are called invokers. *Illusion / Phantasm, this school focuses on spell that alter appearance and invisibility. Illusionist specialise in this school. *Necromancy, this school focuses on life and death and spells of this school can heal their target, drain life from the victim to the caster and allows undead minions to be summoned. Necromancers are specialists in this school. *Wild Magic, this school is based on unpredictable and powerful magic. This school which began to exist as a byproduct of the Time of Troubles in 1358 DR. Mages who are specialised in this school are called wild mages and every time they cast a spell, an undesired effect may happen. Therefore use this with caution. This school has no school of opposition, compared to other school. This school was added by the expansion pack: Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Users of the wizard spellbook Wizards spells can be used by mages, sorcerers, specialist mages, wild mages from class level 1. bards gain the ability to cast wizard spells when reaching level 2. This spellbook has many spells that inflict magical damage, negative status effects, spells that raise the amount of protection for the caster, conjure creatures, etc. It has a more offensive character, with a lot of supportive spells as well, but those who can use this spellbook cannot heal poison or wounds. Users of the priest spellbook Priest spells can be used by clerics and druids from lvl 1. Rangers can use this spellbook from lvl 8, while paladins can use this spellbook when reaching class level 9. The spellbook has many spell that can be used to heal/cause wounds of allies, status effects, boost armor class, summon magical weapons, increase resistance to evil, magic and elements, inflict negative status effecs, etc. It has supportive andoffensive spells, but more of the former. List of spells (Baldur's Gate II) The spells in this table are alphabetically ordered. This list contains only the spells from the game with the expansion pack, Throne of Bhaal. 111 spells are from Baldur's Gate. Click here to see the list of spells in Baldur's Gate. Legend: - : Spell is a special ability to some classes. & : Spell is in both spellbooks. + : Spell is a special ability of the protagonist earned during the game. ! : Information about this spell may not be accurate. Numbers may be replaced by spell icons as soon they are uploaded. Try to describe the effect of the spell in maximum seven lines of text within the table, details can be added to the page of the spell itself. Spells (Throne of Bhaal) With the Throne of Bhaal expansion pack, some new spells have been added. Some these spells are only available to certain classes when picking an ability. This are the level 10 spells for wizards and the quest spells for priest. Category:Spells Category:Lists